The AristoGalaxy Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910
(Disney and Sega Productions Logo appear) Disney and Sega Productions presents The AristoGalaxy Starring... *Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) as Duchess *Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) as Thomas O'Malley *Matt (My Big Big Friend) as Berlioz *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) as Marie *Yuri (My Big Big Friend) as Toulouse *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Georges Hautecourt *Sam and Alex (Totally Spies!) as Abigali and Amelia Gabble *Johnny Test as Uncle Waldo *William (Titanic: The Legend of Zelda) and McZee (3D Movie Maker) as Napoleon and Lafayette *Milo Powell (Captain Flamingo) as Roquefort *Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) as Scat Cat *Sportacus (Lazytown) as Peppo the Italian Cat *Uncle Grandpa as Hit Cat the English Cat *Sparky (Atomic Betty) as Shun Gon the Chinese Cat *Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) as Billy Boss the Russian Cat *Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) as Edgar Balthazar *Neptuna (The Hydronauts) as Frou-Frou Singer: Which pets' address is the finest in Paris? Which pets posess the longest pedigree? Which pets get to sleep on velvet mats? Naturellement, the Aristogalaxy! Which pets are blessed with the fairest forms and faces? Which pets know best all the gentle social graces? Which pets live on creme and loving pats? Naturellement, the Aristogalaxy! They show aristocatic bearing when they're seen upon an airing And aristocatic flair in what they do and what they say Aristogalaxy are nevver found in alleyways or hanging around The garbage cans where common kids play Oh, no! Which pets are known to never show their claws? Which pets are prone to harly any flaws? To which pets do the others tip their hats? Naturellement, the Aristogalaxy! Aristogalaxy, ils sont toujours, meme quand ils font un petit tour Toujours precieux la ou ils vont ils sont fiers d'leur education Dedaignant les ruelles, ils preferent les bars aux poubelles Dont se contentent, trop vulgaires les chats d'gouttiere Ah, poisse! Quels "Miaou" reprouvent les gros mots? Quels chats chouchous s'estiment sans defauts? Et d'vant qui les aut'chats tirent leur chapeau ? Mais naturellement... Mais naturellement, voyons, Mais naturellement, Les AristoGalaxy! *Gadget/Madame: Zelda, my little one, you are going to be as beautiful as your mother. Isn't she, Betty? *Betty/Duchess meows *Gadget/Madame: Careful, Yuri! You're making it very difficult for Maximus. *Maximus I.Q/Edgar: Whoa, Neptuna, whoa. Steady, girl. *Gadget/Madame (getting out of the coach): Thank you, Maximus. neighs Oh. Of course, Neptuna, almost forgot gives Melody something which she starts chewing on *Maximus I.Q/Edgar: Gadget, uh-- may I take your parcel, Gadget? It really is much too heavy for you, Gadget. *Gadget/Madame: Now, tut-tut, Maximus. Don't fuss over me. *meanwhile play around Neptuna's legs. *Betty/Duchess: Matt, come back here. Haven't you forgotten something, darling? *Matt/Berlioz: Thank you, miss Neptuna, for letting me ride on your back. *Neptuna/Frou-frou chuckles: You are quite welcome, young man. *Matt/Berlioz: How was that, Betty? *Betty/Duchess: Very good, darling, that was very nice. *Gadget/Madame: from the front door: Come along, Betty, kids, come along Oh, and Maximus, I'm expecting my attorney, Monterey Jack. You remember him, of course. leaves and Maximus says for himself *Maximus I.Q/Edgar: Of course, Gadget. How could anyone forget him? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:The Aristocats Parts